


in tu setheneran din emma na

by sunstained



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunstained/pseuds/sunstained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do not dwell in lands no longer yours.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The veil was gone. The world was destroyed. Solas had succeeded. What he did not expect, however, was having to watch the ashes settle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in tu setheneran din emma na

In the end, he could not kill him. Manahlin could not draw the blade on Solas - Fen'Harel, but did it really matter when he couldn't think of him as anyone other than Solas? Just as Solas could not force himself to do the same to Manahlin. So they had fought with armies and steel and magic and hearts but in the end - and it was certainly the end if the cinders of the world were anything to go by - the world was burned and Manahlin was sure that he and the almost-god were two of the few things still alive.

They slumped on the ashen ground together, the both of them exhausted and wounded as Solas leaned against Manahlin's right shoulder and Manahlin leaned against Solas' left. It reminded him of simpler times - Corypheus certainly seemed much easier to fight than Solas considering he didn't _know_ the darkspawn magister as intimately - but, the simple contact reminded him of times spent with Solas in a world on the brink of apocalypse. Now, though, the end was past and they were only being buried in the aftermath.

Solas had once told him that there would be a moment between Manahlin's world fighting for its own survival and the rebirth of Solas' ancient and fallen world. A moment between filled with fire and death of most everyone to make room for a past that had long been gone.

There was a moment of that, yes, but Solas had not quite believed Manahlin would still be there, the both of them surrounded by a scorched field of ruins while they stared at each other in a span of time that was much more than the single moment that he had said it would take.

Mahnahlin had not expected to live through the few seconds during and after the veil being torn down, but then Solas had extended his magic to him as the world was blinded and mauled. Manahlin thought that, perhaps, Solas had planned to leave him to the flames, but maybe he couldn’t cross into a new world with the guilt of leaving his vhenan behind. Or, perhaps, from all those years fighting together as the Inquisitor, protecting him from danger it was just instinct.

He laughed mirthlessly at that, little more than rasping breaths prodding at the thought that Solas was still trying to protect him even as he destroyed his world, his friends, his arm, his heart -.

And still. Still he loved him - Fen'Harel, wolf, pride, _Solas_. He had yet to destroy his love, though, even as it was tearing them both apart.


End file.
